


Wish Upon A Spacequake

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Watching the other girls tease Shido left Yoshino feeling envious, and an idle wish upon a star has unintended, and unpredictable consequences.





	Wish Upon A Spacequake

**Author's Note:**

> This was one hell of a thing to write. I can't pin it down, but it was just a challenge to write. I'd put it down to its length, honestly - after you write a single piece of smut for any length of time it gets 'dry', if that makes any sense. Mainly why I try and write any smut in a single go.

''Ufufu, does Shido-kun like my boobs, hm~?''

''Ah... um... er...''

Yoshino watched from across the living room, pouting silently in the corner as she watched Kurumi press her breasts against Shido's chest, flustering the teen. Beside him Origami was clad in a baby-blue apron, pouting and tugging on his other arm, trying to get his attention and drag him away to the kitchen – which, for the moment, Origami had claimed for herself. Clearly trying to get some alone time with their shared crush.

The girls had all gathered at Shido's home for dinner, pretty much inviting themselves over – and Shido had gotten far too used to them doing so, pretty much accepting it without question. The fact that his parents were overseas it only made it more exciting for the girls, since it gave them the chance to act a little more... flirtatious. And stay the night, of course.

''Uu...'' Yoshino whined to herself, looking down at her chest. Flat as a washboard.

She knew Shido wasn't the type to go after breasts, but she couldn't help but envy the other girls – all of whom had bigger breasts than her. Even Kotori had small breasts, which was still bigger than Yoshino's own flat chest.

While Kurumi and Origami were fussing over Shido, Tohka and Kotori were casually watching TV and chatting between themselves, Kotori lightly sucking on a lollipop. The Yamai twins were looking at a cookbook off to the side, intent on helping Origami cook tonight's dessert and nonplussed about the drama unfolding a few feet away – and leaving Yoshino sitting alone in the corner, reading a book by herself.

The petite Spirit sighed quietly, turning her gaze out the window and staring out at the starry night sky, spotting a distant star streaking across the sky.

''...I wish things were more fair...''

X-x-X

Next morning arrived, and with a surprise.

''EHHH?! Why am I so small?!''

''Ara...? How strange...''

''...weird.''

The cacophony of cries slowly woke Shido from his slumber. The blue-haired teen groggily sat up, groaning quietly as he heard the girls rushing about outside. Since none of them were blasting each other to bits and seemed more worried than angry he didn't immediately jump out of bed to check on them – giving himself a precious minute or two to get out of his sleepwear and dress himself in a long-sleeved red shirt and black slacks.

Sighing to himself, the teen dared to open his bedroom door, hearing the girls worriedly talking to one another downstairs. Given their hushed tones they probably didn't want to wake him, but it was a bit late for that. Keeping his footsteps quiet he made his way to the stairs, descending slowly as the girls came into view.

They were sat in a loose circle in the living room – Kurumi in an armchair, Yoshino and Kotori standing, Origami, Yuzuru and Kaguya were sitting on the couch and Tohka was on the other armchair. All of them were still in their sleepwear or had quickly thrown something on, all looking troubled – even Kurumi had a contemplative frown on her face.

It was their bodies that drew his attention. They were all younger. Tohka was the tallest but would only come up to his chest in height, while the others all roughly came up to his stomach. Their boobs had also shrunk, now ranging from small to flat in terms of size. Their clothing also barely hung on their bodies, many of them looking oversized to an almost comical degree.

''What happened...?'' Shido spoke up, surprised as he stared at the younger versions of his friends.

His voice startled the girls out of their contemplation, cutely blushing with embarrassment. Kurumi was the one to answer him, clad in an oversized black shirt that fell to her knees.

''We don't know. Kotori theorises it might be a Spacequake somewhere in the Other Dimension.'' The black-haired Spirit said lightly, resting her chin on the back of her hand. ''Regardless of the how or why, it's the most probable theory we have at the moment.''

''I see...'' Shido frowned, approaching the group. ''Do you think someone is behind it?''

''Unlikely. This feels more like a natural event. Space-time naturally breaking and regenerating.'' Kurumi dismissed his words. ''Whatever happened, it was large enough to affect our powers as a Spirit... and in order for our powers to not get 'crippled', our bodies took the brunt of the damage. In other words, we are temporarily stuck in a weakened and more vulnerable form.''

''You turned into middle-schoolers, basically.''

''Basically.'' Kurumi confirmed, looking down at herself with a look of minor annoyance. ''Unfortunately, our clothes didn't change with us. How troublesome.''

The seductress then shot Kotori and Yoshino a mocking smile. ''Though it seems like some of us haven't changed at all.''

Her words rung true – Yoshino hadn't changed even slightly, currently wearing a knee-length blue nightgown. Kotori was wearing a yellow button-up pyjama top and shorts, and while it was hard to see he could tell her bust had shrunk only a tiny bit.

Kotori twitched, shooting Kurumi an annoyed look. ''At least you don't have those melons on your chest anymore, Kurumi.''

Kurumi only continued to smile mockingly, unbothered by the jab. Instead she turned her attention back to Shido, smile shifting into a smirk.

''That being said, I do know a way to restore our old forms.''

''You do?'' Shido asked in surprise, his surprise reflected by several of the girls.

''Mm.'' Her smirk turned positively devious. ''By absorbing the essence of certain individuals... namely your essence, Shido.''

It took a moment for everyone to understand what 'absorbing the essence' meant. A moment later the girls understood, blushing furiously at the implication – and while they intended to do 'that' with him at some point, this wasn't how they expected or wanted such a thing to happen. Shido also realised what she meant, pink dusting his cheeks and looking away from the smirking Kurumi.

''Y-You're kidding, Kurumi!'' Tohka cried out, stammering. ''Y-You have-!''

''-no reason to lie.'' Kurumi finished airily, irritating Tohka. ''I have little to gain from lying about such a thing. If it was true, however, I would have plenty to gain. Thus it only makes sense that I tell the truth, no?''

Tohka glared, a luminescent blush dusting her cheeks, but she couldn't refute her argument. While Kurumi could be selfish, she wasn't the type to lie just for the hell of it – if she lied, it was because she had something to gain from it.

''If we don't, then we'll likely be staying in these forms for weeks, if not months.'' Kurumi added, frowning thoughtfully. ''I do wonder...''

Falling silent, Kurumi rose to her feet from the chair, closing her eyes. A moment passed before she glowed – and with a sudden flash she transformed into her Spirit Form... except her weapons were absent, as was the usual aura of strength and power she had. Instead, all that appeared was her Astral Dress... a dress that was significantly oversized, the straps just barely hanging onto her slim shoulders and the hem of her dress hitting the floor.

''I see... so even in this state, I can only summon my Astral Dress, nothing more...'' Kurumi murmured thoughtfully, turning to Shido. ''Well, Shido-kun? Will you help us~?''

Shido blushed, staring down at the young Kurumi. With how cute she looked and sounded it was hard to resist, and even if he was a gentleman there was a limit to that. He was a teenage boy, and hormones were familiar to him. So when a moe Kurumi gave him such a seductive yet pleading look, how could he refuse?

''If it means helping you girls... I'll do it.'' Shido finally answered, nodding confidently at Kurumi. He may be inexperienced, but he'd do his best.

Kurumi laughed lightly, grabbing his hand with her small one and tugging him over to the chair. The second he sat down she all but crawled onto his lap, smirking lustfully as she positioned herself on his lap.

''Then I will go first.'' Kurumi stated with equal confidence, shooting a look behind her. ''Unless any of you have any experience~?''

The other girls all blushed and looked away. A solid 'no' from all of them then.

''S-Should we do it here?'' Shido asked, uncertainly resting his hands on her small hips. She looked so much more delicate now that she was small.

Kurumi only smirked. ''Why? This way... it's faster~''

Without another word she leaned in, capturing his lips in a lustful kiss. Inexperienced he let her take control of the flow, her soft lips meshing against his with clear desire. She rested her hands on his chest, tilting her head slightly as they kissed and started slipping her tongue out, licking his lips whenever they parted for air.

Wordlessly she let one hand slip from his chest, grasping his right hand and guiding it under her long dress, and pressed it against her frilly black panties. Shido pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with embarrassment, eliciting a sultry smile before she kissed him again. She pushed on his hand and he took the hint, slowly rubbing his hand against the front of her panties and feeling her pussy beneath them.

''Mm~'' Kurumi moaned into his mouth, stirring something within him. ''More...''

Shido blushed, kissing Kurumi as she laid a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss even further. His fingers moved with uncertain but eager movements, deftly rubbing her pussy through her panties and getting her aroused – made easier by the fact the other girls were watching with rapt attention, blushing furiously and some rubbing their thighs together, turned on by the sight.

Subconsciously Kurumi started to rock her hips, moaning lewdly into his mouth as she got herself off. She caught herself before she fell into the pleasure, snapping out of it and reluctantly stopping her movements, gently tugging his hand away to get him to stop rubbing her off. She kissed him one last time before pulling back, smirking seductively as she reached up to the straps of her dress – before daintily pushing them off her shoulders.

Without anything to support the rest of her dress, it fell. It pooled around her legs before she kicked it off the chair, leaving her clad in nothing but a pair of black lingerie panties and a matching bra that was barely hanging onto her shoulders – prompting Kurumi to toss it aside, revealing her small breasts to him.

She licked her lips. ''Like what you see, Shido-kun~?''

Not trusting his voice, Shido only nodded mutely.

Giggling, Kurumi let her hands trail down her sides until they reached her panties. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband before pulling them down her slim thighs, bending her torso forwards as she tugged her underwear down one leg, letting her panties dangle off her right leg. Kurumi blushed faintly as Shido's gaze wandered over her nude body, his eyes lingering on her hairless pussy with growing arousal.

Feeling something brush against her lower lips, Kurumi looked down and smiled playfully. ''Oho... getting horny, Shido-kun~?''

Kurumi didn't wait to hear his response, reaching down and undoing his pants and boxers, letting his erect cock spring out. When it did she paused, blinking in slight surprise at his large size. In her normal form she would be unconcerned, but with her as small and delicate as she was... it may be a little troublesome.

''Hm~ no choice then~'' Kurumi murmured to herself, slipping back off the chair.

Before Shido could question why, she got herself situated between his legs, her cute face right in front of his erect cock. Without delay she leaned in, licking his cock with quiet eagerness and dragging her tongue along his length. Shido groaned, tipping his head back as Kurumi avidly began wetting his dick, trailing her tongue along his cock or wrapping it around, coating it in her saliva.

''Ah...'' He stifled a groan as she kissed the tip, sending a pleasurable shiver rushing through him.

Hearing that made Kurumi giggle, brushing some hair from her face before taking the tip of his dick into her mouth. Shido groaned as his dick was surrounded by the warm wetness of her mouth, her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock. To Kurumi's surprise she could barely fit a third of his cock into her small mouth, making her nervously eager to see what it would be like inside her.

Impatience outdid her lust, and with minor reluctance she pulled her lips off his cock, earning a low groan from Shido as the cool morning air hit his wet cock. Kurumi paid it no mind, quickly crawling onto his lap and positioning herself over his cock. Without needing to be prompted he laid his hands on her small hips, resisting the urge to grope her cute butt.

''Mm... here it comes, Shido-kun~'' Kurumi sang, groaning as she rubbed her bare pussy against the tip of his dick, making it twitch. After a moment more of teasing she took mercy on him, lowering her hips.

''Ah...'' Kurumi moaned cutely, her pussy lips parting around his cock as she sunk down on his dick. Her arousal combined with her quick blow-job let his cock slide in painlessly, but his ample size made it a snug fit.

She finally came to a stop as he bottomed out, her pussy accepting just over two-thirds of his dick. Kurumi groaned, rolling her hips and savouring the feeling of him buried inside her – maybe it was because she was smaller, but gods it felt amazing. Shido was of much the same mind, groaning blissfully as her tight pussy strangled his cock lovingly, and he almost came right then and there just from the feeling of her warmth.

After adjusting for a moment, Kurumi started to move. Lifting her hips up until only the tip of his dick was left inside her, she all but dropped herself back down on his cock, moaning lewdly as she impaled herself on his shaft. She could feel him spreading her inner walls apart with his girth, setting her nerves on fire as she rode his cock with her small pussy.

''Haah...'' Kurumi breathed, biting her lip and moaning cutely. ''So big... Shido-kun...''

''Kurumi...'' Shido groaned, tightening his hold on her small hips.

The Spirit smirked breathlessly, leaning in and kissing him – a kiss he gladly returned, devouring her sweet moans as she rode him. He helped her move, lifting and pulling her down on his cock with increasing speed, setting their nerves on fire as he stuffed her tight pussy to breaking point – the minor pain only turning her on even further.

Soon Kurumi went faster, pulling back from the kiss and bouncing on his cock eagerly, lustfully mewling as his cock bumped against her stomach. She was so small she could see the outline of his cock in her pelvis, his dick throbbing inside her. She arched her back slightly, moaning and rocking her hips faster, stirring his dick up as she ground her hips against his. The pleasure was driving her insane, making her breaths shorter and cheeks flush red. She was supposed to be dominant, seductive... but in this form, she supposed she could let him have his fun too.

''More...!'' Kurumi whined breathlessly, panting like a dog. ''H-Harder~!''

Shido groaned an agreement, bucking his hips up to meet her bounces and plunging his dick even deeper inside her. The sensation of his cock bumping against her deepest parts set a fire alight inside her, making her pelvis twist and burn with desperate arousal, climax building. Her stamina was shorter in this form too, she idly noted. Yet she couldn't find it in her to be annoyed by that fact.

''Ah... ahh... nyaah...'' Kurumi moaned cutely, her hip buckling and shaking as she drew closer to her end. ''S-Shido-kun~!''

Just as she cried out his name he pulled her down his cock, making a spike of white-hot pleasure shoot through Kurumi as a little more of his cock slid inside her tight pussy, tipping her over the edge. With a lewd moan she climaxed, shaking erratically on his cock as her pussy strangled his dick, juices leaking down his shaft.

The feeling of her already-tight pussy tightening further brought him to orgasm as well, and with a low groan Shido unloaded inside Kurumi, spurts of hot cum shooting inside her and adding the icing to her orgasm.

''A-Ah... ohh...'' Kurumi groaned dazedly, twitching for several long seconds before going limp on his lap. ''Haah... so... Mm...''

They laid there for a long minute, just simply panting and gasping in air, before Kurumi reluctantly lifted her hips off him – letting his half-erect cock slip out, cum dribbling out her pussy since she was so full. Kurumi giggled at the sight, playfully rubbing her sensitive pussy in front of him and moaning lowly.

''Mm... so naughty, Shido-kun~'' Kurumi teased lightly, making him blush from the lewd sight.

''I'll go next.'' Origami suddenly spoke up, drawing all attention to her. The white-haired girl was wearing an oversized white button-up shirt and blue panties, the sleeves of her shirt covering her hands due to how long they were.

Kurumi licked her lips, getting off Shido's lap wordlessly. Origami took that as a sign and approached – only to be surprised when Kurumi leaned in, kissing her roughly and muffling her yelp of surprise. Her yelp devolved into a reluctant moan as Kurumi slid a hand under her button-up shirt, rubbing the front of her panties roughly.

After a long few seconds she pulled back, smirking at the stunned girl. ''There, now you won't waste any time~''

Origami blushed, shooting the seductive Spirit a flat look. ''I-I see. Impatient for your second turn already?''

''Once you get a taste, you will be too.'' Kurumi smirked, pulling her hand back and walking over to the couch on shaky knees.

Origami shook her head, looking at Shido with a hint of nervousness. ''Shido... can we... do it differently?''

Shido was about to ask what she meant by 'differently', when Origami laid down on the floor, blushing cutely. He took the hint, getting up from the chair and getting down on the floor with her, hearing Tohka's surprised mewls as Kurumi groped her.

He didn't pay attention to the other girls, instead focusing all his attention on Origami. Unlike Kurumi who had visibly shrunk in a lot of ways, Origami had only changed a little bit – shrinking a few inches in height and becoming a tiny bit more petite and losing some of her curves. Her breasts also shrunk to small little boobs, something he found oddly cute. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Origami's, earning quiet hum of delight.

Origami grasped his hand, guiding it towards her shirt – which he noticed was mostly unbuttoned already, giving him a peek at her cleavage and stomach. He unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and opened it up, blushing lightly at the sight of her bare torso, from her small breasts to her flat stomach and creamy skin. Origami blushed cutely, looking away and wordlessly tugging on his hand, wanting him to continue going south.

Shido complied, reaching down and pulling her blue panties down, revealing her bare pussy to him. His dick eagerly twitched at the sight of it, making Origami's blush darken as she saw how excited he was.

''Shido...'' Origami murmured into the kiss, pulling back slightly. ''Put it in...''

''You sur-''

''Yes.'' She cut him off, looking away. ''P-Please... it burns...''

Shido blushed at her cute plead and readily agreed, spreading her legs slightly and lining his cock up with her small pussy – before without delay he rolled his hips forwards, his cock pushing against her wet pussy before sliding in. Origami groaned lowly, tilting her head back as his cock slid inside her, spreading her pussy apart with his ample size and making her whole body tingle from the pleasure.

''Ah... Shido...'' Origami mewled cutely, squirming as over half his cock was buried inside her. ''Mm... ah...''

Despite her stoic expression the cute pink blush on her cheeks made her look adorable, heightened when she held her arms open for a hug, wrapping them around Shido's neck and pulling him into a loving kiss, muffling his low groan as her pussy seized around his dick. She was tighter than Kurumi was, and unlike the teasing vixen she was much... gentler, in a sense.

After giving her a moment to adjust, Shido started to thrust. Origami moaned cutely, shuddering as he pulled out before pushing back in with a single thrust, his cock spearing into her slowly. Her pussy burned lustfully as he pistoned into her, his hand coming up to her small breast and uncertainly rubbing it, eliciting a low moan from the white-haired Spirit.

''Origami...'' Shido groaned, leaning down and kissing her again.

''Mm... Shido...'' Origami moaned in reply, her small body shuddering beneath his larger frame. His touch, while inexperienced, set her nerves on fire with lustful need.

Confident he wasn't going to hurt her, he began to go faster. His hips slapped against Origami's as he plunged into her, groaning every time her young pussy squeezed his cock tightly. He never knew sex felt so good, and if he did he might've given into some of Kurumi's teasing offers long before now. If they felt this good now, how would they feel when they were 'bigger' and curvier?

Shido dismissed the thought, focusing back on the small Origami and kissing her affectionately. He pulled back a moment later, rolling his hips and pounding into her pussy with increasing speed, loving her sweet moans as he railed into her. Keeping one hand on her hip to keep her steady he let his other hand grope her breast, shifting down and touching her stomach and pelvis – and groaning as he felt his own cock through her pelvis.

Minutes bled by quickly, the duo consumed by the pleasure and focusing on nothing but each other. It didn't take long for them to near their ends – Origami had a short fuse due to her small body, and her tightness made it hard to Shido to hold on for more than a few minutes. Even as they idly noticed that fact they didn't stop or slow down, instead kissing each other desperately and moaning as he pounded into her delicate pussy.

''Haah... Mm...'' Origami whined, petite body quivering from his thrusting. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her and pulling him closer. ''S-Shido... I-I can't hold it...''

''S-Same...'' He murmured, kissing her briefly before pulling back, slamming his cock into her rapidly. ''H-Haah... h-here it comes... Origami...''

Origami moaned, shuddering on his dick before he hit a sensitive spot in her, earning a cute mewl as her orgasm washed over her – making her head go blank and eyes screw shut. Shido groaned as her pussy tightened sharply around his dick, bucking his hips and giving a few short thrusts before his own orgasm rushed to the forefront, and without delay he climaxed, pumping ropes of cum inside Origami's spasming pussy.

He gave a few more slow thrusts until he finished climaxing, groaning lowly as he pulled out of her pussy and collapsed next to her, panting for air. Origami moaned quietly, hips twitching as aftershocks flowed through her.

''You alright~?'' Kurumi broke the silence between the two, smirking from her position on the couch.

''Y-Yes...'' Origami mumbled, breathlessly pushing herself to her feet and nearly collapsing from her weak knees.

''M-My turn!'' Tohka embarrassedly piped up, all but jumping to her feet.

Origami pouted but reluctantly obliged, giving Shido one last quick kiss before embarrassedly pulling up her blue panties and shuffling away to the bathroom, intent on 'cleaning' up before her second turn came around.

Tohka blushed, shuffling over to Shido hesitantly as he sat up. She was wearing a puffy lavender camisole that exposed a small amount of midriff and matching shorts that stopped at her knees. Her purple-black hair was tied into a high ponytail that made her look adorable, and her previously-ample bust had been reduced to small little boobs not much bigger than Kotori's.

''Uu...'' Tohka whined, blushing scarlet and skittishly pushing her shorts down her legs, revealing her lower half to him. She couldn't meet his eyes, staring at her bare feet embarrassedly.

Seeing her nervousness, Kurumi sighed and rose from the couch – and pushed Tohka.

''W-Wah!'' The now-young Spirit yelped, falling onto the armchair with her bare ass facing Shido.

Seeing his confusion Kurumi just smirked, pointing at Tohka's smooth ass before going to sit back down, content to watch.

Shido swallowed, getting up onto his knees and moving behind Tohka. She felt him move, tensing up nervously and whining as his erect cock brushed against her nude ass, burying her head in the couch cushion as if to ward off her own embarrassment. Shido rubbed the tip of his dick against her small pussy lips, wet with arousal and earning a shy mewl from Tohka. Seeing how wet she was he rolled his hips forwards, pushing inside her.

''Mm~!'' Tohka cried out, muffled by the cushion. ''S-Shido!''

The blue-haired teen groaned in reply, carefully pushing more of his dick inside her tight pussy. He watched as her back slowly arched, her shy moans filling the air as she accepted more of his cock until his pelvis bumped against her butt, his entire length buried inside her. He let his hands roam over her back, feeling up her soft skin aimlessly – before his hands brushed against her camisole, and a burst of lustful curiosity shot through him.

''E-Eh?'' Tohka yelped quietly as he pushed up her camisole, tugging it over her head – and leaving her completely naked before him. ''S-Shido?!''

''Sorry... just wondering...'' He murmured, reaching around and groping her small breasts – bigger than Origami's and Kurumi's, but still small.

''Ah~!'' She mewled, shuddering as he pinched her nipples. ''Y-You perv...''

Despite her words she clearly enjoyed it, her pussy coiling around his dick lustfully and she pushed her ass back against him, rocking her hips slightly. Shido groaned, rolling his hips and starting to thrust into her tightness. Tohka moaned, her cute high-pitched voice filling the room as he plunged into her repeatedly, filling her small pussy with his length.

Her embarrassment was only heightened by the fact she was fully aware the other girls were watching intensely. Kurumi was licking her lips perversely and touching herself, the Yamai twins were staring with blushes on their faces, Kotori was staring with a bright red blush and Yoshino was covering her face – but looking through the gaps between her fingers.

''Nn...'' Tohka mumbled, shoving her head back into the cushion and wrapping her arms around it, muffling her lewd cries.

Confident she had adjusted enough he started to move faster, hips slapping against her cute ass and his twitching dick pistoning into her tight pussy. Unconsciously Tohka shook her hips, her happiness easily apparent to Shido as he plunged into her repeatedly, one hand resting on her hip while the other groped her small boob, running his thumb over her nipple. The feeling of him toying with her was making her head foggy, nothing but the sensation of him fucking her mattering anymore.

''A-Ah... Shido...'' Tohka whined, tilting her head to the side and looking back at him, blushing cutely. ''K-Kiss...''

Shido complied, slowing his thrusts for only a few moments. His hands shifted to her arms and surprised the de-aged Spirit as he pulled her back, tilting her upper body back and forcing her to arch her back – and before she could even consider speaking he captured her lips in a loving kiss, resuming his thrusts with even greater speed than before, setting her nerves on fire from the change in position.

Tohka moaned shrilly into his mouth, quivering as her lover plunged into her. The position caused mild discomfort, something that only seemed to turn her on even further, any pain turning into immense pleasure. Her breathing became faster as air came in short supply, barely able to gasp in enough air to breathe as she desperately kissed Shido between his strong thrusts. Her back started to hurt from the position and air became desperately needed, and her orgasm started to bubble in her pelvis, making her pussy burn with need.

''Mm-Mm-Mm~!'' Tohka gasped repeatedly, bucking her hips back against his thrusts. ''O-Oh... S-Shido... I feel... OHHH~!''

He kissed her, muffling her loudest moan yet and speeding up, slamming his hips against her ass and ramming his throbbing cock deep into her young pussy. Soon she couldn't hold back anymore, and her orgasm crashed down on her with all the force of a tidal wave.

''MMPH~!'' Tohka cried out into his mouth, spasming and thrashing as waves of pleasure swept through her body.

Her honey squirted out around his cock and her inner walls clamped down on his throbbing cock desperately, tipping him over the edge – and with a low groan Shido came, slamming in one last time before unloading inside her, ropes of thick cum filling her delicate pussy and only making her cum harder, mind going completely blank from the unearthly pleasure.

Shido rolled his hips several times, his orgasm slowly settling. He pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and letting go of Tohka's arms – and the petite girl promptly collapsed onto the armchair, shuddering and moaning weakly, her eyes staring at nothing. Shido gave her a few moments, simply catching his breath before he pulled his dick out of her, eliciting a weak mewl as she was left empty.

''Hey, Shido...''

''Call; Shido...''

The blue-haired teen turned, his half-erect dick quickly regaining vigour as his eyes laid upon Kaguya and Yuzuru – both laid on the floor, Yuzuru on-top of Kaguya. Both girls looked nigh-identical normally, but now that they were younger they were pretty much completely identical. Kaguya was wearing a pair of innocent white panties that hugged her small waist, her small breasts pressing against Yuzuru's slightly larger (but still small) boobs, while Yuzuru was wearing a pair of black panties.

Aside from their panties both girls were completely nude, their sleepwear sitting in a pile next to Kurumi, who was smirking perversely to herself.

Blushing, Shido moved over to their spot on the floor, leaving Tohka by herself to recover from her mind-blowing orgasm. The teen moved behind the two petite girls, idly running his hands along their smooth legs and making the duo shift slightly from his touch. After a moment he reached out and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Yuzuru's black panties, pulling them down her legs and throwing them aside, revealing her hairless pussy to him.

''Plead; please hurry...'' Yuzuru murmured, averting her eyes embarrassedly.

''Hey~'' Kaguya whined from beneath her sister. ''What about me?''

''Reply; be quiet.''

Shido smiled slightly at their byplay, obligingly pulling down Kaguya's panties as well, leaving both sisters completely nude. He grasped his erect cock and shifted closer, lining it up with Yuzuru's pussy – before pushing inside, her lower lips parting around his ample cock. Yuzuru sucked in a breath, shuddering as her inner walls parted around his cock and eagerly tightened around his cum-coated shaft.

''M-Moan; a-ah...'' Yuzuru mumbled, gasping quietly as over two-thirds of his length burrowed inside her before he hit his limit. ''C-Comment; so b-big...''

''Because you're so small...'' Shido groaned, palming her smooth ass affectionately and rocking his hips a few times before he started to thrust in earnest.

Beneath her sister Kaguya frowned, before an idea struck her and she smiled. Before Yuzuru could react Kaguya cupped her twin's face and pulled her into a sudden kiss, muffling Yuzuru's surprised moan. Yuzuru's body rocked with each thrust he made, her breasts rubbing against her sister's and making both moan from the tingling sensation it provided.

Feeling particularly lewd Kaguya reached between their bodies, her hand brushing against Yuzuru's small pussy and rubbing her outer lips. Yuzuru moaned throatily into Kaguya's mouth, gripping her sister's shoulder tightly as gentle waves of pleasure washed through her body repeatedly. After several long seconds they broke apart from the kiss, Yuzuru panting heavily from the combined stimulation.

Behind them Shido groaned, hands groping Yuzuru's ass while he railed into her with increasing speed, savouring the feeling of her pussy as it squeezed his dick. After several more thrusts an idea struck him and he smiled, suddenly pulling out of Yuzuru and eliciting a startled moan from the orange-haired Spirit... before he promptly pushed inside of Kaguya's aroused pussy.

''Ah~!'' Kaguya moaned sharply, head lolling back. ''O-Oh, S-Shido~!''

Her pussy tightened around his twitching cock, earning a low groan from the teen as he gave her a moment to adjust, rocking his hips and stuffing two-thirds of his cock inside her. The moment passed and he immediately started to thrust, drawing out Kaguya's sweet moans as he stirred up her pussy with his dick.

Yuzuru leaned in, silencing her sister's moans with a passionate kiss. At the same time she rolled her hips, rubbing her pussy against Kaguya's fingers and got herself off while she waited impatiently for her own turn, her stomach churning from thinly-veiled excitement as she awaited Shido's heavenly cock to turn her to putty.

She didn't have to wait long, as a half a minute later Shido suddenly pulled out of Kaguya and slammed back into Yuzuru.

''Mmph~!'' Yuzuru moaned into Kaguya's mouth, shuddering as she pulled back from the kiss. ''R-Request; h-harder!''

Shido obliged, slamming into the robotic girl's pussy with lustful abandon, eliciting lewd moans from the Spirit as he set her nerves on fire. Kaguya's fingers hadn't stopped rubbing her pussy either, adding to the stimulation – and Yuzuru cried out as Kaguya leaned in and attacked her neck with lustful kisses, sucking on her peachy skin hard enough to leave a mark.

The sight of the two sisters kissing was incredibly arousing, and Shido stifled a moan as his pelvis twisted, his orgasm starting to bubble to the surface. He abruptly pulled out of Yuzuru's pussy and slammed back into Kaguya's, pounding into her young pussy several times before alternating back to Yuzuru's, stirring her up before going back to Kaguya. With rapid thrusts he pounded into both girls, turning them into moaning, panting messes of putty, their petite bodies writhing from the pleasure.

Kaguya was the first to reach her limit, his cock bottoming out inside her tight pussy and tipping her over the edge. ''AH~! S-SHIDO~!''

He groaned as her pussy coiled around his dick and quickly pulled out, his shaft burning with lustful need. Without delay he slammed back into Yuzuru and fucked her with wild abandon, not wanting to stop for even a second lest he cum right then and there. As Kaguya spasmed in the throes of her orgasm he pounded into Yuzuru, his thrusts becoming shorter and faster as his orgasm rapidly drew closer, his dick throbbing inside her warm tightness.

Finally it became too much to bear, and with a low grunt he rammed his cock inside Yuzuru, gripping her hips tightly as he unloaded ropes of cum inside her pussy. The sensation of his cum spurting inside her tipped her over the edge, a sharp cry escaping her as her pussy tightened even further and spasmed around his throbbing cock, milking his dick for every last drop of seed.

As Shido's orgasm subsided he resisted the urge to collapse on top of the sisters, reluctantly pulling out of her warm pussy and sitting on his ass, taking a moment to catch his breath. Both girls moaned dazedly, Yuzuru on the edge of going into a sex-coma and Kaguya pouting breathlessly, her pussy spasming around nothing.

''No... fair...'' Kaguya whined, staring at Shido tiredly. ''I wanted... you... to cum inside... me...''

Before he could reply, Kurumi piped up. ''Too bad, Yamai. You'll have to wait until your second turn.''

The orange-haired Spirit pouted but didn't argue. No matter how unfair, she didn't want to risk causing Shido trouble. Not when it might mean she wouldn't get a turn.

''Heh... I guess it's my turn, Onii-chan?''

Shido looked up, Kotori smiling bashfully at him. He had rarely, if ever, looked upon his sister with lust... but after several rounds of sex with younger, adorable versions of his closest friends, he couldn't help but find Kotori downright sexy. And she seemed to be fully aware of that, blushing cutely and averting her gaze.

Blushing lightly he took a seat on the couch, Kotori shyly tugging her yellow shorts off her legs along with her white panties, leaving them on the floor and taking a seat in his lap. Both siblings shuddered as her wet pussy rubbed against his cum-coated cock, Kotori mewling quietly as she positioned herself over his erection, shaking with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

''Never thought I'd get the chance...'' Kotori murmured, licking her dry lips.

Shido smiled, settling his hands on her hips and kissing her in an attempt to calm her down. ''Guess it is a bit weird, huh?''

''A little...'' She said lightly, swallowing her nerves. ''H-Here I go, Onii-chan...''

Kotori bit her lip, lowering her hips until her pussy lips parted around his cock. A stifled moan slipped past the red-head's lips as she slid down on his cock, his shaft spreading her inner walls and making her body burn with desire and lust. She got to just under two-thirds before she stopped, letting out a shaky breath before she lifted her hips, and repeated the process.

''Ah...'' Kotori mewled softly, slowly riding his eager cock.

Shido took her by surprise, leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. Kotori moaned, eagerly giving into the slow kiss and savouring the taste of his lips, memorising it for 'future use'. As she relaxed she moved faster, bouncing on his cock and moaning into his mouth – surprising him when she suddenly slid her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his own passionately.

They broke apart for air, panting lightly before their lips met in another heated kiss. While Kotori rode him Shido let his hands wander, squeezing her pert rear before shifting up to her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. Button by button more of her flawless skin was revealed, and as the last button was undone her yellow pyjama top opened, revealing her small breasts to him – something he didn't hesitate to exploit, lightly groping her small boobs with one hand and fondling her cute butt with the other.

''Mn...'' Kotori moaned quietly, breathing heavier. ''Onii-chan... do you like... my body?''

''Mm... you're cute, Kotori.'' Shido reassured, kissing her lightly.

She shuddered, mewling into his mouth and resting her hands on his shoulders, bouncing with more fervour. The way his cock throbbed and twitched inside her was far better than her own fingers, her pussy burning delightfully as he stuffed her full and made it hard to breathe, pleasure overriding her basic functions. His hands touched her gently yet it set her skin alight with buzzing pleasure, her ass and boobs tingling from his touch.

Her bouncing grew faster and she arched her back, making her assets seem slightly bigger and easier to grope – something Shido gladly used to his advantage, squeezing her butt and pulling her down his shaft, earning a lewd moan from Kotori as he took control of the flow. Her knees shook as he repeatedly pulled her down his cock, impaling her on his shaft and making her mind melt from the heat the spread throughout her whole body.

''A-Ah... Onii-chan... Onii-chan...'' Kotori whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulders. ''Don't... hold back... ah...''

Shido grunted in reply, shifting targets and attacking her neck with kisses, eliciting a low moan from Kotori. He bucked his hips up to meet her shaky bounces, plunging deep into her pussy and rapidly bringing his sister closer to climax. Her sweet moans increased in pitch, becoming more shrill and echoing off the walls as she rode him, breathing coming out in short gasps. The heavenly burning feeling in her pussy reached its peak, like a literal fire was down there... until it became too much for her to handle.

''A-Ah~! O-O-Onii-chan~!'' Kotori wailed as she spasmed on his dick, wrapping her arms around his head and burying it in the crook of her neck as she rode out her climax.

Shido groaned into her skin, bouncing her on his dick several times as her pussy spasmed around his dick – before he too reached his limit, cumming inside his sister's pussy and pumping her full of his seed. The sensation only made her orgasm all the more powerful, her whole body curling in on itself from the pleasure.

Heavy breathing filled the air as the siblings came down from their highs, Kotori collapsing atop Shido and gasping in air, shuddering mewls escaping her as the aftershocks ran through her petite body. After a minute Shido lifted her off his cock, laying her down next to him and taking a moment to recover.

''Nn... so good... Onii-chan...'' Kotori murmured, nuzzling his shoulder cutely.

Shido smiled, petting her on the head and eliciting a pleased hum from his red-haired sister.

The sound of soft footsteps drew her eye, and he was surprised when Yoshino nervously approached him, wringing her hands. Unlike the others Yoshino was the only one who hadn't de-aged, and thus wouldn't need to have sex with him... but judging by the look on her face, she didn't want to be left out.

''C... Can I have a turn, S-Shido-san?'' Yoshino pleaded, lip quivering.

Any defence crumbled at the sight. ''S-Sure...''

Her pleading expression quickly turned into a happy one, a cute smile crossing Yoshino's face as she laid down on her back. With a blush on her cheeks she grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely naked before him. Shido blushed, taking in the sight of petite body from her flat chest to her small hips, finding her to be adorably arousing.

Rising from the couch he got down in front of Yoshino, noticing how wet she already was just from watching him have sex with all the others. The petite Spirit shyly spread her legs, covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment. Smiling at her cuteness Shido shuffled between her spread legs, grasping his still-erect cock in hand and guiding it to her lower lips, tenderly rubbing it against her pussy and eliciting a quiet whine from Yoshino.

''S-Shido-san...'' Yoshino pleaded, pouting at him. ''P-Please...''

He chuckled lightly at her cute plead, taking mercy upon her and shifting his hips forth, slowly sinking his cock into her. Yoshino tensed up, a stifled whine slipping past her lips as her small pussy reluctantly accepted his ample cock. While she was aroused she had also never even touched herself, so the sensation of his cock spreading her inner walls apart and pushing into her made her head spin with confused pleasure, shaky moans escaping her.

Shido groaned, her small pussy strangling his dick as he pushed more of his length inside her - finally coming to a stop as just over half his dick was buried in her delicate pussy. He gave her a few moments to adjust, letting his hands roam aimlessly over her slim legs and massaging her thighs, soothing her wordlessly. Soon her whimpers died out, shifting into lustful mewls.

''Y-You can... move now...'' Yoshino murmured quietly, uncovering her face and staring at him with cute shyness.

He nodded, rearing his hips back before pushing his length back in. Yoshino moaned shakily, her hands balling up into fists as waves of mind-melting pleasure washed over her. He rocked his hips repeatedly, slowly picking up speed and plunging into her small pussy with restrained lust, groaning at her immense tightness. Each thrust made her hips buck and shake even with both his hands resting on said hips, her small size making his thrusts seem even stronger and more powerful.

''Ah...'' Yoshino whimpered, shakily extending her arms out. ''K-Kiss...''

Shido blushed and readily complied, leaning in and capturing her lips. Yoshino moaned into his mouth as he continued thrusting, having to arch his back slightly to kiss and fuck her at the same time. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper into the clumsy but passionate kiss, her sweet scent only making him want to go harder and faster – but his worry about hurting her held him back.

He pulled back from the kiss, a stifled grunt escaping him as her pussy seized around his throbbing cock. Despite his worry he couldn't help himself, rolling his hips faster and ramming his cock into her ungodly tight pussy with increasing speed, eliciting sweet cries from Yoshino as pleasure arced through her body like lightning.

''S-Shido-san~!'' The blue-haired Spirit wailed, her arms uncoiling from his neck and instead gripping the carpet. ''S-Something- AH~!''

Abruptly Yoshino cried out, her pussy tightening even further as she suddenly reached climax. Shido groaned, stopping his thrusts as her pussy spasmed around his shaft, trying to get him to cum as her honey leaked out and dribbled onto the carpet. He let her ride out her orgasm, which lasted nearly half a minute, before she collapsed in a heap, panting heavily.

Unfortunately, Shido hadn't cum yet – and it was increasingly difficult to hold back when half his dick was surrounded by her wet tightness. With a low groan he rocked his hips, slowly resuming his thrusting and eliciting a shaky whine from Yoshino.

''A-Ah... Shido-san...'' She whimpered, moaning cutely. ''I-It's... all tingly...''

''Sorry Yoshino... I can't hold back...''

Yoshino blushed, a small cute smile crossing her face. ''T-That's okay... d-don't hold b-back...''

He needed no further convincing, immediately speeding up his thrusts and drawing out a cute shriek from Yoshino as he plunged into her young pussy with lustful fervour. He lifted her hips off the ground slightly when he pounded into her, their hips audibly slapping together as he stuffed his cock into her lower lips. His lustful treatment allowed more of his cock to slide into her, making Yoshino wail as her inner walls were spread further by his cock.

Her previous orgasm made her extra sensitive, evident by the shrill moans that escaped the young Spirit as Shido pounded into her, lifting her body off the ground each time his hips slapped against hers. The burning tingling in her pussy was growing again, her throat becoming sore from how much she was moaning. She could feel his dick throb and twitch inside her, so eager and making Yoshino mewl from embarrassment.

''A-A-Ah~!'' Yoshino cried out repeatedly, gasping for air as Shido slammed his cock into her. ''S-Shido-san~!''

Yoshino's second orgasm crashed down on her, sending her body into pleasurable spasms, her pussy strangling Shido's cock and tipping him over the edge. With a gasp he slammed his length into her, burying two-thirds into her small pussy before pumping ropes of cum inside her, adding the icing to her orgasm.

As his orgasm subsided he collapsed atop Yoshino, panting heavily. Yoshino dazedly nuzzled into his shirt-clad chest, moaning weakly as her legs twitched and bucked in the aftershocks.

X-x-X

''Ah... girls... Nn...''

A short while had passed since he finished inside Yoshino, and since then he had moved to an armchair... as had all the others.

Shido sat on the chair, groaning quietly as Kotori, Yoshino and Origami sucked on his cock, small tongues lapping eagerly at his shaft. Sitting on each of his thighs were Yuzuru and Kaguya, their petite bodies rubbing against him as they took turns kissing him. His arms were extended to the side, Tohka and Kurumi riding his fingers as they sat on the arms of the chair.

''Haah... I can't...'' Shido groaned, shuddering as his orgasm gently rippled through him.

Yoshino yelped as spurts of hot cum erupted out his dick, splattering across her face and making her blush brighten. Kotori blushed silently, her hand darting out and hastily jerking him off, making even more cum spurt out. Origami said nothing either, blushing as she almost immediately began licking up the cum, smiling bashfully.

The effects of their round of sex was already apparent, as all the girls – minus Kotori and Yoshino – looked a couple months if not a year older than their previous, middle-school bodies. Even if the effects weren't visible however, he doubted that any of them, himself included, would want to stop.

His musings were proven true, as Kurumi got off his hand (leaving it soaked), and bent her petite body over the table.

''Shido-kun~'' Kurumi sang seductively, reaching back and pulling her cheeks apart, revealing her dripping pussy.

''Ready for round two~?''

[END]


End file.
